the_originalsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson est la soeur cadette d'un frère décédé sans nom, d'Elijah, Finn et Kol, la soeur ainée d'Henrik, la jeune demi-soeur de Niklaus et la tante de la fille de ce dernier et d'Hayley Marshall, ainsi que l'avant dernier enfant et l'unique fille de Mikael et de la sorcière originelle Esther. À l'origine sorcière, elle fut transformée avec ses cinq de ses frères et son père en vampire après la mort d'Henrik. Elle resta ensuite pendant plus de 1000 ans aux cotés de Klaus lui ayant juré "pour toujours et à jamais". Au bout de tous ces siècles passés avec Klaus, Rebekah changea, copiant son attitude sur celle de Klaus qui la controlait et la manipualait. Leur relation se déteriora, notament à cause du fait que Klaus ne laissait jamais la chance à sa soeur de connaitre l'amour et le bonheur (notament avec Emil, Marcel Gerard et Stefan Salvatore) ce qui ammena Rebekah à le trahir. Finalement, après une ultime confrontation, Klaus accepta de "libérer" sa soeur de son emprise et l'exilea loins de la Nouvelle-Orléans, lui interdisant de revenir (au lieu de la tuer comme il l'avait initialement prévu). Apparence physique Rebekah est très attrayante et glacé / naturelle. Elle a les cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus lumineux et une peau pâle. Elle est âgée de plus de 1000 ans, mais on dirait qu'elle est en fin de son adolescence, peut-être 18 ans. Elle semble être la plus jeune des originaux. thumb|Rebekah Humaine Lorsque Rebekah se transforme en vampire, ses yeux deviennent rouges avec de petites veines saillantes autour de la zone de ses yeux et ses canines se prologent en des crocs. Ses yeux semblent également beaucoup plus rouge que les vampires habituels. *Au 10ème siècle, elle avait les cheveux bouclé et souvent tressés pour s'adapter à cette période Moyennâgeuse. *Au 21ème siècle, elle utilise un fer à lisser afin de redresser ses cheveux pour faire face à des styles modernes. Personnalité Sorcière Avant d'être transformé en vampire, elle était une sorcière, sa transformation en vampire originel a désactivé ses capacités de sorcière. Elle était aussi une adolescente douce, et avait beaucoup de soutien. Vampire Initialement, la personnalité de Rebekah est erratique, rancunière et vindicatif. Après avoir retrouvé la "vie", les aspects de sa personnalité ont été exacerbées. thumb|344px|Rebekah en Vampire. Après la mort de sa mère, Rebekah attristée profondément, à parfois même pleurer avant de dormir en criant le nom de sa mère. Et après avoir passé des siècles avec Niklaus, avec qui elle partage un lien étroit, elle est devenue dépendante de lui, même si elle n'a plus d'affection pour lui. En raison de l'immense chagrin qu'elle a enduré, Rebekah a construit un mur émotionnel, et elle est devenue cruelle, agressive et méchante. En dépit de sa nature agressive, elle se montre être émotionnellement fragile. Rebekah craint d'être laissée seule, et elle a du mal à croire quand les gens la traitent comme une amie ou une amante. Au cours des siècles, elle a été trahi par son frère Klaus et son amant Stefan Salvatore. Elle est juste une jeune fille solitaire qui veut que quelqu'un se soucie vraiment d'elle. Son passé Rebekah est la seule fille de Mikael et d'Esther, riches propriétaires terriens de l'Europe de l'Est au 10ème siècle venus s'installer dans le nouveau monde, au sein d'un village de Loup-garous. Elle est la sixième de sept enfants, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Henrik, et un frère aîné inconnu et décédé alors que le couple vivait encore dans l'Ancien Monde. Enfant elle était proche de ses frères avec qui elle jouait dans les bois. Cependant de tous ses frères, elle était la plus proche proche de Klaus qu'elle appelait "Nik" et qui en retour la surnomait "Bekah". En grandissant elle voulait être juste comme son frère qui aimait l'Art et la musique, qui l'a fessait rire et qui lui offrait des cadeaux; une nuit de tempête, alors qu'elle était effrayée il lui offrit un petit chevalier tailler dans le bois avec sa monture, et lui promit de toujours rester avec elle. Des années après, lorsque Klaus se fit violament battre par leur père et qu'Elijah fut lui aussi frappé pour avoir intervenu pour protéger Klaus, Rebekah menaça Mikael d'une épée pour qu'il laisse ses frères tranquilles. Plus tard, une nuit, elle essaya de tuer son propre père afin qu'il puisse jamais plus refaire du mal à son frère. Mais elle fut stopper par Elijah, qui des siècles après regretta de ne pas avoir tuer leur père lui-même. Le lendemain d'une nuit de pleine Lune, alors que Rebekah se trouvait avec la sorcière Ayana, la meilleure amie de sa mère, elle vit Klaus porté le corps de leur petit frère Henrik. Les deux frère s'étaient faufilés pour regarder les villageois se transformer en bête, et un loup avait tué Henrick. La nuit suivante, Rebekah surprit une discusion entre ses parents et la sorcière Ayana. Mikael demandait à Ayana de transformer ses enfants en des êtres supérieurs afin d'assurer leur sécurité. Cependant la sorcière refusa, il se tourna alors vers sa femme pour qu'elle jette elle même un sort. Ne voulant pas perdre un autre enfant, sa mère Esther accepta de jeter le sort d'imortalité, en appelant au Soleil pour la vie et le chêne blanc pour l'immortalité. Elle fit ensuite boire à ses enfants du vin lacé avec le sang de Tatia pour le dîner, et ensuite, Mikael les poignarda tous en plein cœur. Rebekah se reveilla en même temps que Klaus, et leur père les força à se nourrir du sang d'une villageoise. Plus tard, ils commecèrent à réaliser que leur nouveau cadeau avait ses faiblesses: les fleurs qui poussaient au Chêne Blanc (Verveine) les brûlaient et empéchaient leur pouvoir de contrainte, le soleil brûlait également leur peau, ils étaient incapables d'entrer dans les maisons de leurs voisins sans invitation. En outre, leur soif était incontrôlable. Réalisant qu'un bois sculpté du Chêne Blanc serait fatal pour eux, ils ont brulèrent l'arbre sur le sol. Après la mort de sa mère, Rebekah jurea à Klaus, ainsi qu'a Elijah qu'ils resteraient "Pour toujours et à jamais" ensemble, tous les trois. Année 1114 Rebekah résida en Italie avec ses frères Klaus et Elijah quand elle rencontra un chasseur de vampires nommé Alexander, membre d'un groupe appelé "Les Cinq". Rebekah tomba vite amoureuse de lui, ce qui permis à Klaus et Elijah de l'interroger sur son groupe. Pendant ce temps, Alexander et Rebekah planifièrent de se marier, et choisirent même l'Eglise pour la célébration. Le jeune homme lui partagea beaucoup d'informations à son sujet et de ses plans pour les chasseurs de vampires. Cependant, il découvrit thumb|Rebekah en 1114 . vite qu'elle était un vampire et l'invita, ainsi que ses frères à une soirée où ses compagnons des "Cinq" poignardèrent les Mikaelson avec des poignards trempés dans les cendres du chêne blanc. Klaus, non affecté par le poignard grâce à sa lignée de loups-garous, massacra Alexander et le reste de son groupe, puis interrogea violemment Rebekah jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui révèle que l'arme ultime d'Alexander était un "remède". Malgré la trahision d'Alexander, elle l'enterra avec son épée dans l'Eglise qu'ils avaient choisi pour leur mariage. Année 1492 Rebekah séjourna ensuite en Angleterre avec Elijah et Klaus. Elle a rencontré Katerina Petrova, descendante de Tatia, qui devait bientôt être sacrifié pour activer le côté loup-garou de Klaus. Cependant, après l'évasion de Katerina, elle a détruit le lien de Klaus et Elijah ce qui poussa Rebekah à la hair. 1718 Ayant fuit l'Ancien Monde certainement à cause de son père, Rebekah, avec Klaus et Elijah, retourna sur le continent Américain et arriva à Nouvelle-Orléans. À leur arrivée, ils massacrèrent toutes les personnes montées sur leur bateau, à l'exeption d'un homme qu'ils hyptnotisèrent pour porter leures bagages. Année 1820 Rebekah, Niklaus et Elijah vécurent en Nouvelle-Orléans, dans le quartier français à L'Abattoir. Ils se rendaient régulièrement chez Le Gouverneur à l'occasion de fètes organisées par ce dernier pour Klaus. Rebekah tomba amoureuse du fils du gouverneur, Emil et voulu le transformer en vampire. Elle demanda alors l'autorisation de le transformer à Elijah mais Klaus refusa et tua Emil. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois Originels assistairent aux funérailles de Emil. Ils ont remarquairent un garçon se faire maltraiter sur le chemin du retour, qui rappela à Klaus son passé et son père. Klaus tua alors le géolier du petit garçon, le nomma Marcellus et l'invita à entre dans sa famille. Marcellus développa pour Rebekah qui l'entrenait à l'épée et se fit la promesse de l'épouser un jour. Quand il le dit à la jeune femme, elle plaisanta en disant qu'elle n'épouserait jamais un homme incapable de la battre à l'épée. Années 1835 - 1887 Marcel, devenu adulte, tenta d'embrasser Rebekah, mais il fut arrêté par Klaus qui lui recommanda de ne pas recommencer. Plus tad, Marcel tenta une nouvelle fois sa chance auprès de Rebekah, mais ils furent surpris par Klaus qui après avoir menacé de tuer Marcel, poirgarda Rebekah. Il offrit ensuite à Marcel le choix, entre retirer le poignard et vivre une vie humaine avec Rebekah ou accéder à l'immortalité en le transformant en vampire. Marcel se décida pour l'immortalité, laissant Rebekah neutralisée pour 52 ans (le nombre d'années que Klaus avait subi la malédiction des Cinq). XXème Siècle Après son retour de la 1ère Guerre Mondiale et l'arrivée (puis la mort des mains de Klaus) d'[[Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo|Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo "Papa Tunde"]], Marcel annonça à Rebekah qu'il avait fait venir Tunde pour que Klaus quitte la Nouvelle Orleans, et qu'il ait une nouvelle chance avec elle. Agréablement surprise de cette preuve d'amour, Rebekah suggéra se faire venir le seul homme dont Klaus avait véritablement peur pour qu'ils puissent enfin être tous les deux, Mikael. Rebekah se fit alors embaucher entant qu'infirmière durant l'épisode de la Grippe espagnole au Sénatorium Fleur-de-Lys, afin de devenir l'amie d'une sorcière Geneviève, et lui faire jetter un sort pour contacter Mikael. Sa maneouvre réussie, mais Rebekah fut ensuite prise de remords, craignant pour ses frères et elle. Elle demanda à Geneviève de défaire le sort mais cette dernière lui dit que cela était impossible et poposa de tout raconter à Klaus. Appeurée à l'idée que son frère n'apprene sa trahision, Rebekah tua Geneviève et Clara Summerlin en les infectant à l'influenza. Peu de temps après, Mikael arriva en ville et passa un pacte avec Marcel, sans mettre au courrant Rebekah. Il tenta alors de tuer de Klaus à l'opéra mais ce dernier s'enfuit avec Rebekah et Elijah. Elijah décida alors de rester pour ralentir leur père et ordonna à Klaus de quitter la Nouvelle-Orléans avec Rebekah. Année 1920 Au fur et à mesure de leurs déplacements, Rebekah et Klaus trouvèrent refuge à Chicago. Après l'arrivé de Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah tomba amoureuse de lui. Et bien que son frère désapprouva d'abord leur relation, il construit une amitié presque fraternelle avec Stefan. Peu de temps après, Mikael arriva en ville. Il attaqua le club dans lequel se trouvaient Rebekah, Stefan et Klaus qui durent fuire. Dans la confusion, Rebekah perdut le collier de sa mère. Klausmit de côté Stefan et lui effaça la mémoire. Il décida ensuite de quitter la ville avec Rebekah mais elle refusa de le suivre à nouveau, préférant rester pour être avec Stefan. Klaus la neutralisa, et l'enferma dans un cercueil pendant 90 ans qu'il transporté partout où il allait. Saison 1 Dans Pilot, Rebekah apprend que Klaus est à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elijah lui dit qu'il va là-bas pour comprendre qui complote contre leur frère. Plus tard, alors qu'Elijah est en Nouvelle-Orléans, il l'appelle et lui apprend que Klaus va devenir le père de l'enfant de Hayley Marshall et qu'il compte l'aider à changer sa personnalité. Mais Rebekah lui demande d'arrêter de voir le bon côté de son frère, mais Elijah refuse, disant qu'il n'arrêtera que lorsqu'il n'aura plus aucune raison d'y croire. Dans Always and Forever, Elle prend un bain quand son frère, Elijah l'appel après avoir rejoint leur frère, Klaus en Nouvelle-Orléans pour enquêter sur une conspiration. Ainsi, dans son appel téléphonique, il lui révèle que l'ancien protégé de Klaus, Marcel Gerard est toujours vivant. Rebekah est choquée. Il lui apprend également que Marcel est le souverain du Quartier français. Plus tard, Rebekah reçoit un autre appel d'Elijah, qui espère la convaincre de se joindre à eux en Nouvelle-Orléans. Il lui annonce la récente tournure des événements. Bien après, dans la même soirée, Elijah tente de téléphoner à nouveau Rebekah afin de lui faire changer d'avis. Mais elle décide d'ignorer son dernier appel. Dans House of the Rising Son, au bout de trois mois, Rebekah arrive à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle fait alors la connaissance de Hayley, qui l'informe de l'absence d'Elijah. Rebekah fait ensuite face à Klaus qui lui dit qu'elle se retrouve dans l'ancienne maison du gouverneur. Par la suite, Rebekah recrute Hayley pour fouiller la maison à la recherche d'Elijah. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour localiser les cercueils de la famille. Cependant, il manque un cercueil : celui d'Elijah. Le lendemain, Rebekah traque Sophie Deveraux afin qu'elle l'aide à localiser son frère, mais cette dernière refuse à cause des règles de Marcel. Rebekah apprend ensuite que la vie de Hayley est liée à celle de Sophie. Plus tard, Rebekah confronte Marcel et lui fait part de sa recherche. La soirée suivante, lorsque Hayley est acculée par certains hommes de Marcel dans un parc, Rebekah vient à son aide, les tuant tous. Plus tard, Rebekah et Klaus ont une dispute à propos des agissements de sa sœur. Dans la même discussion, Klaus est fou de rage contre la dernière révélation de Hayley et Rebekah la défend, lui disant qu'elle a voulu faire ce qu'elle semblait juste. Ensuite, Klaus lui parle de son plan, impliquant le corps d'Elijah chez Marcel. Dans la nuit, Rebekah et Hayley discutent toutes les deux et Hayley encourage Rebekah d'aller affronter Marcel pour retrouver Elijah. Elle se rend au Rousseau et affronte Marcel, menaçant de tuer Camille. Alors, il la présente à Davina, une sorcière très puissante, qui l'invite et qui utilise sa magie contre elle lorsqu'elle tente de sauver Elijah. Rebekah se réveille plus tard et Marcel lui dit que la ville, Davina et Elijah lui appartiennent. Mais Rebekah ne recule devant rien et faire tout ce qu'il faut pour récupérer son frère. Dans Tangled Up In Blue, Rebekah et Klaus planifient leur plan pour retrouver Elijah et trouve un arrangement. Plus tard, elle se rend au Rousseau dans lequel elle se lie d'amitié avec Camille et l'invite à une soirée donnée par Marcel. Pour Rebekah, elle sera parfaite pour distraire, le vampire. Puis, elle trouve Sophie et lui demande d'exécuter un sort de localisation sur Elijah, mais étant donné les règles imposées par Marcel, elle prévoit d'introduire dans son plan, Katie, qui les aidera à contourner le charme. Au bal, Marcel est, comme prévue par Rebekah, distrait par Camille. Mais Klaus constate une forte jalousie dans le regard de sa jeune soeur, lorsqu'elle les voient ensemble. Plus tard, l'originelle veille et assiste Sophie dans son sortilège de localisation. Mais très vite, le sort ne fonctionne plus et est rompu. Suite à l'échec de la localisation, Rebekah raconte à Klaus que leur plan n'a pas fonctionné, mais elle est stupéfaite lorsqu'elle apprend de la bouche de son frère qu'il a brisé la nuque de Katie. Frustrée, elle lui crie que Sophie avait confiance en lui, et elle lui faisait confiance. Mais Klaus se fout de leur confiance et lui assure que tout ce drame n'a pas eu que des échec. Il lui annonce qu'Elijah sera de retour. Mais Rebekah n'est pas satisfaite de son comportement et lui lance son dégoût. Dans Girl in New Orleans, Rebekah cherche désespérément l'endroit exact où se trouve Elijah et son seul souvenir est une fenêtre, alors elle se penche sur cet indice pour retrouver l'emplacement. Elle se rend à l'église Sainte-Anne, son unique piste. Là, elel fait la connaissance du Père Kieran et l'oblige à la laisser monter pour jeter un oeil sur les lieux. Arrivée au grenier, elle aperçoit Elijah dans son cercueil et très vite, elle entre en communication téléphatique avec son frère, qui lui annonce son retour. Après son court passage à l'église, elle reçoit l'appel d'une Hayley paniquée et vient à son secours lorsque cette dernière est pourchassée dans le Bayou. Mais après lui avoir ordonné de partir, elle se fait tirée des paralysants. Elle se réveille quelques minutes après et est rejoint par Klaus après l'avoir prévenue des événements de la soirée. Tous deux sont rejoins par Hayley, qui, toute affaiblie et guérie par l'intermédaire du bébé, s'effondre. Ils rentrent à la demeure. Dans Sinners and Saints, Sophie raconte à Rebekah et Klaus que la vision de Sabine indique que l'enfant à naître entraînera la mort de toutes les sorcières, et aussi qu'il y a un groupe de sorcières qui ne reculeront devant rien pour se débarrasser du bébé. Rebekah dit qu'elle a promis à Elijah de veiller sur Hayley et le bébé. Sophie leur parle également de la moisson qui a eu lieu il y a quelques mois, cependant, ils sont interrompus par l'appel de Marcel à Klaus. Plus tard, Rebekah apparaît et surprend une discussion entre Hayley et Sophie et refuse que Hayley vienne avec elles dans le Bayou. Mais l'entettement de Hayley prend le dessus et les accompagne jusqu'ax marécages. Sur les lieux, Rebekah et Klaus ont une conversation téléphonique, et la jeune femme lui demande de retenir Marcel pendant un certain temps. Elles enquêtent sur ce qui s'est passé et découvrent une empreinte de patte massive ainsi qu'une marque de griffes sanglantes dans l'écorce d'un arbre. Un homme les surprends, puis s'en va après avoir vu Rebekah. Elle avertie alors Klaus de l'informateur de Marcel et le décrit. Elle arrive au bar et tente de distraire Marcel pendant que Klaus s'occupe de l'homme. Mais très rapidement, les deux originels comprennent que Marcel les as doublé depuis le début. De retour à la Plantation, Rebekah et Hayley discutent entre elles et Rebekah lui dit qu'elle ne doit pas se rendre dans e Bayou, mais Hayley lui fait comprendre qu'elle est revenue en ville pour une raison particulière : en découvrir davantagee sur ses origines. Klaus arrive avec Elijah et le visage de Rebekah éclate dans un grand sourire mais son frère se contente de suivre Hayley à l'extérieur. Plus tard, Elijah révèle à tout le monde que cette guerre est liée à une historie familiale. Dans Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Rebekah est irritée de constater que ses frères se comportent bizarrement. Elijah a refusé l'offre de paix de Klaus avec un corps humain. Hayley se repose et Rebekah, alors qu'elle joue la baby-sitter, Hayley lui dit qu'elle l'aime bien, malgré sa première impression. Ensuite, lorsque Rebekah est sur le point de partir avant que les garçons ne reviennent, Hayley devient étourdi et se sent mal. Rebekah veille sur la jeune femme tandis que son état empire. Sophie et Elijah arrivent et envoie Rebekah cherche quelques herbes nécessaires. Dans la boutique Vaudoo, Marcel arrive et l'a surprend. Marcel flirte avec Rebekah pour essayer de la distraire mais elle trouve ce dont elle avait besoin et s'en va. Après que Hayley sit guérie, elle annonce son départ à Elijah, lui demandant de l'accompagner, mais elle sait qu'il ne quittera jamais Klaus. Elijah lui dit qu'elle est libre et l'embrasse sur la joue. Avant de partir, elle fait un tour chez Marcel pour lui dire au-revoir et Marcel lui demande de partager un verre avant qu'elle ne parte. Ils deviennent très proches, elle commence à partir puis Marcel l'embrasse. Plus tard dans la soirée, Rebeckah est toujours avec Marcel et lui demande de l'accompagner, mais il refuse en raison de son rôle au sein du Quartier. Dans la même soirée, elle reçoit un coup de téléphone d'Elijah qui lui demande si elel sait où se troue Hayley. Dans Bloodletting, alors qu'elle a appris la disparition de Hayley, elle retourne à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour obtenir des réponses de Marcel. Rebekah lui reproche de l'avoir utilisé pour kidnapper Haley, mais Marcel lui dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Comme elle ne le croit pas, il l'emmène au Jardin où il garde les vampires qui n'ont pas obéis à ses règles. Il lui montre un croquis d'une maison, qu'il avait conçu pour quand elle reviendrait à lui. Marcel lui demande alors de choisir entre lui et Klaus et dit qu'il aimerait lui donner tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulut. Rebekah lui fait comprendre que Klaus le tuerait, mais Marcel a son propre plan pour s'en débarrasser. Rebekah s'oppose à l'idée de tuer Klaus comme elle a peur que Marcel ne se fasse tuer. Elle se rend compte que Marcel ne sait pas que, lorsqu'on tue un vampire originel tous les vampires qu'il a engendré mourront. Cependant, Rebekah accepte. Plus tard, elle retrouve Klaus qui lui annonce qu'il a laissé Elijah et Hayley dans le bayou après avoir mordu son frère. Il lui demande d'espionner Marcel et de lui révélé tout ce qu'elle sait de lui et ce qu'il complote dans son dos. Plus tard, elle rend visite Marcel et accepte son plan. Dans The River in Reverse, Dans Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Dans The Casket Girls, Dans Après Moi, Le Déluge, Dans Dance Back from the Grave, Dans Crescent City, Dans Long Way Back From Hell, Dans Le Grand Guignol, Dans Farewell to Storyville, Dans From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus fait appelle à Rebekah pour que cette dernière puisse emmener Hope, loin de la Nouvelle-Orléans, car il l'ont fait passé pour morte. Saison 2 A venir... Les relations *Rebekah et Klaus *Rebekah et Elijah *Rebekah et Marcel *Rebekah et Hayley *Rebekah et Davina *Rebekah et Thierry *Rebekah et Geneviève Apparences Saison 1 *''Pilot'' *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Saison 2 Catégorie:Originel Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Vampire Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Créatures surnaturelles Catégorie:Famille Mikaelson